


Too much I strive, I just ride

by convoluted_logic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's POV, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sam saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convoluted_logic/pseuds/convoluted_logic
Summary: Kara has questions that Lena definitely doesn't want to answer.All Alex wants is a new bike.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 296





	Too much I strive, I just ride

**Author's Note:**

> Got high and wrote this in one go. First time posting here. English is not my first language, so all the mistakes are my own. You can find me on tumblr at @convoluted-logic. 
> 
> All the facts about bikes are random. The Harley bike cited actually exists, but I have no idea if the rest of the bike stuff is legit. Bear with me.

“I need to talk to you about something”, Kara says.

Alex hums, distracted by her phone. Her bike had been destroyed in a retrieval earlier this week and she’d been browsing online for a new one. She had a little money saved up, maybe she could splurge and get herself a fancy bike. Maybe a Ducatti.

“It’s about sex”, Kara continues.

That makes Alex shoot up promptly, her phone almost hitting the floor if it wasn’t for Kara’s alien reflexes. “Excuse me?” she exclaims. She couldn’t have heard right.

“Alex! Who else am I going to talk to about this?” Kara whines, her blue eyes bright and shiny. “You’re my sister! We talk about everything!”

“Mom gave us both the sex talk when we were teens, Kara. I remember! I was there. I wanted to die the whole time!” It had been a disaster. Alex was mortified; Kara was curious, but too embarrassed to ask anything. Eliza was _very_ thorough in her explanation.

“I can’t ask Eliza about this stuff, Alex!” the blonde exclaims. “In Krypton it would be a unheard of to talk to your parents about such matters! You have to help me!”

Alex huffs. “No, I refuse. Talk to someone else.”

“Aleeeexxxx!” Kara whines, her eyes pleading.

“No, Kara. I’m not doing this with you. You already know the basics, what else do you wanna know?” Alex asks. Kara is about to reply when Alex waves her hands around and stops her. “No, it was a rhetorical question. This is not happening.”

Kara pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, the sight comical given she was pouting like a child white wearing her super suit. “Who else can I talk to? You’re the only one, Alex!”

Alex gets up from her chair, putting space between her and Kara’s powerful pout. “Ask one of your friends! Ask Lena!”

Kara goes very still and very red quite suddenly. “Lena?” She asks softly, not meeting Alex’s eyes.

“Yes, Lena. Your best friend, Lena.” Alex is pretty sure she can convince Kara to bother Lena with this instead. Yeah, she could do it.

Kara is twisting her cape with her fingers, her cheeks still pink. “But we’ve never talked about these things before…”

“She knows you’re inexperienced, right?” Alex asks softly, receiving a nod back. “She’d never say no to you if you asked, Kara. Has she ever actually denied you anything, really?” she pushes, making her sister smile softly.

“She said no to a bite of my super egg sandwich last night”, Kara says, her eyes finally reaching Alex’s.

“That’s because your sandwich is disgusting, Kara, and Lena has actual human taste buds”, Alex replies, moving to a machine nearby. She starts pressing buttons, trying to look busy so Kara would give up and drop the subject.

The superhero gasps, offended. “You’re mean!”

Alex doesn’t answer, still pretending to work.

“How do I ask her, though?” Kara inquires a few moments later. “I can’t just be blunt about it.”

Okay, time to sell this, Alex. You got this. “Butter her up first. Buy her those fancy scones from Paris, get her tea from Ireland and then ask her. There’s no way she’ll say no.” Yeah, she had this in the bag.

Kara is clearly thinking about it, and Alex gives her space.

“Yeah, I guess I could do that…” she mumbles, her cape still twisting in her fingers.

“She definitely won’t say no”, Alex affirms with certainty, and her tone seems to give Kara some courage.

“Ok! I’ll try soon!” she says with confidence. She’s about to keep speaking when her phone beeps with a message. “Oh, it’s Sam”, Kara tells Alex as she reads the message. “We made plans to go flying later, she’s asking if I can go now, she wants to get home to Ruby early.”

Alex jumps at the opportunity to get Kara to _leave._ “Go! Don’t keep her waiting!”

Kara puts her phone in her boot, kisses Alex’s cheek and flies out the lab. Alex sighs in relief. Dodged _that_ bullet.

\- - - - - - 

Kara leaves to meet with Sam, but Alex stays in the labs for a while doing actual work, checking test results and calibrating machines. When she is satisfied with the readings of her research, she leaves the lab in the direction to the common rooms. She’s looking at Ducatti prices on her phone and almost bumps into someone as she turns a corner.

“Oh, hey Lena”, she says, giving the other woman a quick smile and putting her phone back into her pocket. “I didn’t know you were around”.

“Winn called me saying there were complications with the anti-kryptonite suit prototype I’m building. I came to check it out, it’s all fixed now,” Lena replies as they walk together. “It’ll be ready for field testing soon.”

And suddenly Alex feels bad. Here was Lena actually taking time she obviously didn’t have to spare to build Kara a brand new suit. And also, here was Alex throwing her under the bus because she didn’t want to have the sex talk with her sister. That was not fair.

“Listen, Lena”, Alex starts, holding Lena’s elbow and leading her into one of the meeting rooms nearby. Lena lets herself be led away, her face worried as she looked around for people watching them. She looked nervous when Alex closed the door and they were alone in the room. “You’re a good friend to Kara and you’re always helping her, and I feel like I’m obligated to give you a heads up on something.”

Lena hugs her purse to her body, biting her lower lip. Alex wonders how it didn’t smudge lipstick on her teeth when she did that. “You’re worrying me, Alex.”

“It’s not bad, per say”, the agent replies. Better just to rip the Band-Aid off. “Kara is going to ask you about sex.”

She sort of expects Lena to react in surprise. To gasp and fumble, to blush, to do _something._ Lena, however, keeps perfectly still, her eyes glassed over and fixed on the white board in the other side of the room. When she makes no move to speak after a full minute of silence, Alex calls her name softly. “Lena?”

Green eyes meet hers immediately and she watches as Lena takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry”, the CEO utters, voice weak. “I thought I just heard you say that Kara is planning on talking about sex with me.”

Alex grimaces and nods. “Yeah, that’s exactly it. She tried to talk about it with me, but I refuse, Lena.” Her voice gets stronger as she talks. She’s an agent, damnit! “I refuse to have my baby sister ask me sex questions! Do you have any idea how mortifying it would be?”

“And I’m the better option?” Lena asserts with a scowl. “Didn’t she go to human school? She should know the basics, at least, from Health Class.” Lena seems flushed, now, and moves to sit down at a chair nearby, dropping her purse at the meeting table.

Alex snorts. “Of course she knows the basics, Lena, but she still has questions! I told her to ask you”, she adds with an apologetical glance to the other woman.

“You?” Lena gasps, evidently betrayed.

Alex felt bad again. Fuck Lena and her baby doe eyes. “You’re her best friend, aren’t you? You can do it!” she tries to sound positive, but it has no effect on Lena. “Come on, Lena. It’ll be fine.”

“No. If you can refuse, I will too.”

“Yeah, about that…” Alex starts again, and Lena looks at her with hard eyes. “I told her to ease you into it, you know, to –“

“To bribe me?” Lena says hardly. “You convinced your so called baby sister to bribe me-“

Alex continues, ignoring Lena’s interruption. “I convinced her to buy you some food, one of those fancy European sweets you like, and then ask you.”

“Bribe!” Lena repeats, getting agitated.

“We both know you were gonna fall for it, you loser!” Alex yells, making Lena’s mouth drop open and an angry red flush to take over her cheeks. “At least I’m giving you a heads up, okay?” Alex huffs, annoyed.

Lena bites on her lower lip again, looking small. Alex figures it’s not fair of Lena to look so put together while she is clearly embarrassed.

“I could say no”, she mumbles to herself, making Alex snort loudly. “I could!”

“You gave her a unlimited credit card, Luthor”, the agent admonishes. The surname held no bite. Lena is used to Alex’s teasing by using her last name.

Lena huffs. “She needs a lot of calories a day, as you well know, and I know how much she makes a month. I own her place of work, after all.”

“Yes, let’s talk about how you bough my sister a fucking company”, Alex mocks, sitting down and placing her feet up the table. She had this one on the bag. Today was her day to win arguments, it seemed.

Lena flushes again. “It was an investment”, she says, but it sounds weak in Alex’s ears. She really got this.

“Yeah, no one believes that for a second, let me tell you”, Alex says. “Maybe this will be good for you. Maybe talking about sex makes you two actually do something about the weird friendship you have.” The agent takes her phone out, going back at browsing bike websites.

Maybe she should get a Harley, instead. They were classic for a reason, right?

Lena pouts, her eyes not meeting Alex’s. “Our friendship is perfectly fine, thank you very much.”

Alex hums, absentmindedly. “Yeah, sure.” She looks over at Lena and the brunette finds her eyes for a second only to look away right after. “You’re basically dating without the sex, Lena. Maybe talking about it will lead you to actually do it.”

Lena froze again and Alex taps herself in the back for an argument won. Lena may eat privileged white men for breakfast in the board meetings, but Alex had definitely won this round.

She blinks when a green bill is thrown on her phone screen. Lena is looking at her with determined eyes, her wallet open. “I’ll give you 100 dollars to let go off your latest argument.”

Alex takes the bill and puts it in her pocket. She was now a hundred dollars closer to her dream bike. She could come up with a better point. “Fine. Would you want to talk sex with your brother?” is her next argument, and it’s a good one she thinks so herself. She grins in victory at Lena’s disgusted face. “See?”

But Lena is not done. “What about your mother?”

“Oh, I’m sure she’d have no problem at all talking to Kara about it, but Kara already said no. She said something about Kryptonian customs, and how it’d be highly disrespectful to talk to parents about such things.” Alex comments, bookmarking a 2009 FXSTB Night Train Harley Davidson. A girl could dream, right?

“What about her cousin?” It was clear Lena was getting desperate now.

“Really, Lena? Would you ask a _man_ about sex?” Alex asks with a snort, looking at the blushing Luthor.

Lena nods quickly. “Yeah, I really didn’t think that one through, I take it back”, she replies.

Lena keeps quiet and Alex goes back to her browsing, knowing there’s no way Lena can get herself out of this. She was actually rather proud of herself for winning an argument against the CEO. Maybe she should treat herself with an artisanal beer at dinner tonight.

She’s distracted from her mental dinner menu when Lena clears her throat softly. Alex raises her eyebrows in question. Lena raises her own in response, a smirk slowly forming on her lips. Okay, it seems like they’re back in the game. Alex straightens up in her chair, her feet dropping down.

When Lena opens her mouth Alex immediately knows she has lost. “I’ll give you 10 thousand dollars to talk to your sister in my place.”

“Sold!” Alex exclaims, hitting her hand on the table with a loud noise. Lena’s startled for a second, but then she smiles in relief. “You just offered me a fucking new bike, Luthor, you bet your ass I’m gonna take it.” Fucking Lena and her schemes.

“Perfect”, Lena sighs, dropping back into her chair. “I trust you’ll tell Kara you’ve changed your mind, but keep this arrangement between us?”

“For 10,000 dollars, of fucking course,” Alex affirms, reaching her hand out for Lena to shake. The CEO does with an amused smile. “I want a 50% advance, though,” she says, not letting go of the other woman’s hand.

Lena snorts. “Twenty.”

“You’re on fire today, Luthor!” Alex pats Lena’s hand before letting go. “Let me text you my bank information.”

She’s already typing her bank account into the Messages app when Lena speaks. “The amount also includes further questions Kara may have about the subject. And you will make sure she knows I’m not available for such questioning.”

Alex presses send and looks to the brunette again. “I can guarantee the last one, but there’s no way I’ll answer sex questions for the rest of my life!” she says, crossing her arms. Maybe she could get the custom monogrammed leather seats on her new Harley. ”I want 300 dollars per question.”

“One hundred and fifty, and an additional fifty dollars if a presentation is necessary”, Lena contra points.

“No wonder all the men in your board are afraid of you, Lena”, Alex comments as they shake hands again. Her bike was closer and closer to being bought on cash. Maybe she’d even drive it out of the store. “You got yourself a deal.”

She’s watching as Lena wires her 2,000 dollars - fuck, this was happening, she was getting her dream bike – when Kara enters the room.

“Why are you hiding in here?” the blonde asks, looking at them worriedly.

“Just debriefing Alex on your suit, darling”, Lena answers smoothly, making Kara relax and smile at them.

“How was your flight with Sam?” Alex asks her sister.

“Oh, it was great! She’s getting better at speeding and turning without losing momentum”, Kara replies, moving to sit in the table next to them. She looks happy, her hair a little wind swept. Alex brushes it back behind her ear, making the blonde smile joyfully. Alex can’t help but smile back.

Back to the mission on hand, though. Rip it like a Band-Aid, right? “Remember what we were talking about before you left to meet Sam, Kara?” Alex asks, and Kara nods, puzzled. “Well, I changed my mind and I think we should talk about it, just me and you. Whenever you want.”

Kara startles. “Oh! Really?”

“Of course. I’m your sister, right?”

Lena seems satisfied enough, Alex thinks. Maybe she’d wire the rest of the money by tonight. Maybe Alex could get her new bike bright and early tomorrow. Yeah, this could work.

“That’s very nice of you, Alex, but I actually talked to Sam about it”, Kara says.

Maybe she could even get the custom matte black helmet. Two, actually, one full face and another half face for cruising.

Wait. Backtrack. What?

“What?” Alex and Lena ask together, then look at each other sheepishly. Lena nods for Alex to go ahead with her questioning. “What was that, honey?” Alex asks softly, but internally she’s panicking.

Kara looks surreptitiously in Lena’s direction, her cheeks a little pink. Alex’s heart thuds in her chest. “Yeah, I asked Sam and she was very helpful. She even said I could ask her follow up questions whenever”, Kara adds with a smile. “That way you don’t have to talk to me about…”, she looks in Lena’s direction quickly before continuing,“-this subject, I know you didn’t want to.”

Oh, her bike. Her precious 2009 FXSTB Night Train Harley Davidson. Alex is pacified as she notices that Lena also seems stunned at this turn of events, but still! Her bike, man! She was so close to getting her dream bike. She was gonna ride it out of the store. Fucking Sam!

“So you don’t have any questions?” she asks, grasping for anything.

Kara grins and shakes her head. “Nope!”

Alex sighs and looks at Lena.

“I’m not going to ask for the advance back”, is what Lena says.

“I wasn’t planning on giving it back”, is Alex’s immediate response.

Kara looks confused.

Maybe she could get her bike in installments.

\- - - - - - 

Lena pants as she tries to catch her breath. Kara is looking down at her smugly, her hand still caressing Lena’s stomach, dangerously close to where her lips had been for long minutes just before.

When Lena can get enough brain power to form sentences again, she surprises herself by what comes out of her mouth. “You talked to Sam about this?”, she asks, her voice rasp. Kara leans down to get her a water bottle from the side table, helping Lena sit up a little so she could drink long gulps and get her breath back.

Kara laughs in mirth, her eyes bright and soft. She’s looking at Lena with such affection it’s maddening. Lena blushes under her gaze. “You remember that?”, the superhero asks, her hand going up to caress and fix Lena’s disheveled hair. Her touch is tender, a contrast from the hard motions she was doing between Lena’s legs just minutes before. Lena hums in delight, closing her eyes, and Kara is still smiling. “Yeah. It wasn’t embarrassing, well, maybe a little”, the blonde says. “She said some things, answered my questions and then gave me some videos to study.”

Lena opens her eyes, surprised. “Sam gave you porn?”

Kara snorts. “Yeah, I suppose it was porn, but I swear I only watched for educational reasons!” They both chuckle. Lena uses the leg she still has loosely wrapped around Kara’s waist to caress the other woman’s tan skin.

They watch each other with soft smiles for a beat, then Kara moves her left hand to reach for Lena’s ankle, drawing it up so Lena’s feet is resting on Kara’s chest. Kara’s eyes are soft but heavy as they stare at the woman below her. Lena feels her body tingle as her other leg is brought up and she is exposed as Kara draws her knees apart.

“You’re going to kill me”, Lena mumbles, even though she can already feel her center pulsing, her body getting ready for another go.

Kara chuckles, kissing the sole of Lena’s feet and looking at her lovingly. “Well, the French call orgasms _little deaths_ for a reason, right?”, she asks, before diving in.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> Alex is just getting home when she receives a text from Sam.
> 
> “Why did Lena just wire me eight thousand dollars and told me to talk to you about it when I asked what was it for?” she reads.
> 
> Fucking Luthor.


End file.
